


everyone loves danny

by orphan_account



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Kurlzz is a useless homo and that's a mood, Multi, Texting, not the real people just the band member they portray if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DaKurlzz named the chatroom "someone make him stop"





	everyone loves danny

"DaKurlzz added Johnny3, JDog, FunnyMoney, Danny, CharlesP to the chatroom."

"DaKurlzz named chatroom to "someone make him stop""

CharlesP: what  
DaKurlzz: someone needs to stop Danny before I jump him  
Johnny3: honestly  
FunnyMoney: what's he doing  
CharlesP: breathin and shit  
CharlesP: but no I get what you mean  
FunnyMoney: fuck is he being hot again   
DaKurlzz: yea  
FunnyMoney: he's just naturally fucking hot it isn't fair  
Johnny3: he needs to stop it before we fuck him  
CharlesP: you're all gay  
DaKurlzz: damn and I thought you agreed  
CharlesP: well I do  
CharlesP: I'm just not as gay as you all  
Johnny3: that's a big fucking lie  
FunnyMoney: I just walked into the room with Danny, Kurlzz you're right he's being hot  
DaKurlzz: told ya so  
FunnyMoney: fuck  
Johnny3: I'm coming in there brb  
Johnny3: FCUK  
DaKurlzz: YEAH  
Johnny3: he looks so good what the fuck  
Johnny3: what the fuck   
FunnyMoney: we gotta do something with him  
CharlesP: like fuck him  
FunnyMoney: maybe  
FunnyMoney: are we gonna tell him we all wanna fuck his brains out or what  
DaKurlzz: maybe when I'm dead yeah  
Johnny3: you kidding me  
Johnny3: if media shit finds out we fuck him them they're gonna go to town on our asses  
CharlesP: fuck you're right  
CharlesP: but I have all this pent up anger and sexual frustration and nothing to say for it  
DaKurlzz: if I were to date any guy, it would be Danny  
CharlesP: agreed  
Johnny3: yeah   
FunnyMoney: yep  
JDog: YALL KNOW YOU ADDED DANNY TO THE CHAT, RIGHT?  
DaKurlzz: WHAT  
DaKurlzz: OH SHIT  
CharlesP: KURLZZ YOU USELESS HOMO  
Danny: I'm honestly at a loss for words.  
DaKurlzz: Hey there........Danny........  
Danny: Do we all need to, like, meet up or something?  
DaKurlzz: meet up for what  
Danny: Either talk all this out or something of the like.  
CharlesP: what do you mean something of the like  
Danny's: I don't know. Maybe something a bit more?  
Johnny3: ...what do you mean by that  
FunnyMoney: are you inviting us to have sex with you  
Johnny3: I was thinking that as well  
Danny: ;)  
Danny: I'm already with two of you. Feel free.  
FunnyMoney: alright  
Johnny3: HE JUST TACKLED DANNY GTG  
CharlesP: I'll be there real quick  
JDog: I'm guess you're all about to fuck him  
JDog: I'll join ya


End file.
